


A Vampire's Heart

by rosesoftwilight



Category: Castlevania
Genre: Falling In Love, Fantasy, Implied Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Love, Multi, Romance, Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesoftwilight/pseuds/rosesoftwilight
Summary: Could true love be the key to this lonely vampire's heart?
Relationships: Vampire - Relationship





	1. Chapter One

A young woman named Ophelia lived in a small village called Veila. She was a curious being and craved adventures. Every day, as soon as the sun came up, she would go into the woods to explore the vast and exciting forest, filled with fun and thrills of every kind. Her father sighed as he watched his daughter run through the tall grass and into the trees. 

He loved seeing her happy, but they were poor. He was a blacksmith and his wife, Ophelia's mother, had passed away from disease when she was just a little girl. He wanted Ophelia to marry so she could have a better life. 

When Ophelia came home for dinner, just as the sun came down, she set down a woven basket filled with berries from the forest and vegetables from their garden. John smiled at his sweet girl and thanked her. 

She smiled sweetly, "Anything for you, papa. Now sit down and I'll make supper. You must be exhausted from an endless day of work."

"I'm fine, Ophelia. In fact, I should be serving you supper. It is your 23rd birthday."

Ophelia smiled softly and her father got up, making her take a seat instead as he served her supper. He sat down with her and they prayed before they began to eat. 

In the middle of their meal, there was a pounding at the door. 

"Ophelia, get the door please."

She nodded and got up, answering the door to see a man. He was quite handsome and very fit with long brown hair in a ponytail. He held his hands behind his back and he smiled as he began to speak.

"Why, you must be Ophelia, my future wife."

She furrowed her brow, "Excuse me?" She turned to her father. "Father, what is he talking about? Who is this man?"

John wiped his mouth before he stood up and inhaled sharply. "Sweetheart...I've arranged for this man to marry you. His name is Sebastian."

Ophelia was immediately angered by this. She shook her head at her father and huffed as she stormed off to her room, slamming the door behind her. Her father sighed deeply and invited Sebastian to come in while apologizing for his daughter's behavior. He just wanted Ophelia to be happy and secure, something Sebastian could provide for her with his wealth.

Her father excused himself and went to go talk to her a little while later. He gently knocked on the door before she told him to come in. John walked inside and saw his daughter laying down in bed, tears rolling down her face.

"Papa...I don't want an arranged marriage. Please. I don't know that man at all. I want love like you and mama had. Not this."

He sat down beside her and rubbed her back as he sighed. "Angel, your mother and I struggled so much because we didn't have money to survive. With Sebastian, he can provide for you and take care of you in a way that no other man or woman can. At least come meet him and talk to him. Who knows, you might like him after all."

She scoffed and sat up, looking into her father's eyes. "Mother would be ashamed of you."

She stormed out of the room, grabbing her cloak, before she left the cottage. Ophelia began to run into the night, approaching the forest. She ran and ran until she got deeper into the woods, further than she had ever gone before. 

Sebastian left the cottage after promising her father that he'd bring her home safely. 

The woods surrounding Ophelia seemed to get darker and more mysterious. She soon stopped in her tracks when she looked up and saw a castle peeking through the trees. She gasped and knew this place was special. She smiled softly before Sebastian caught up to her and grabbed her roughly by the arm. 

"Where the hell do you think you're going? You're coming with me." Sebastian said gruffly as he clenched his jaw.

Ophelia pulled back, but he tightened his grip. 

"Let go of me!"

"Never!"

Sebastian backhanded her right in her face, causing her lip to bleed as it was busted open. A marriage to Sebastian would be hell for her. 

He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, carrying her back home. He laid her down in bed and kissed her head to make what he did to her seem as if it was just an act of love or something. But it wasn't. 

"What happened to her? Her lip is bleeding." John said as he felt guilty for pushing her like this. He felt as if he hurt her himself.

"She tripped over a rock and hit her head. She's fine. Her lip will heal. Besides, I'll be here to take care of her. She's resting now."

John sighed and looked down before he took a seat. "Thank you, Sebastian. Like I said, she needs a good man like you in her life."

"I'll be back tomorrow evening to see her. Take care, old man."

Sebastian went about his way and left, leaving John alone with only his thoughts and worries. 

That night, Ophelia cried herself to sleep. She couldn't help but wish her mother was there with her.

Morning came and John was up before Ophelia, making breakfast for her. He brought a tray of food to her room and set it down on the bed as she sat up with a sniffle, her eyes puffy from crying. She saw a velvet box on the tray and looked at it curiously.

"Happy birthday, sweet girl." John said with a gentle smile and kind eyes.

She opened up the box to reveal a necklace with a prominent purple gem. She gasped softly and covered her mouth. "Is this-"

"Your mother's necklace? Yes. It's a very special necklace. After you were born, she gave it to me to give to you when the time was right. Well, today is that day." 

John lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, knowing that Ophelia was ready to take on the responsibility that came with the necklace. She let him put it around her beck and she looked at it with deep admiration. She smiled sweetly then hugged him close.

"Thank you, papa."

"You're welcome, my girl."

She may have been overjoyed by her gift, but she was more curious about the castle she had seen last night. Was it real or just a delusion? She had to find out.

After breakfast, Ophelia said goodbye to her father before running into the woods once again. As she got closer to where the castle was, she heard rushing water nearby. She stood still and looked around to see a pond. 

She made her way to the pond and sat down on a rock. She looked into the glistening water to see her reflection. She frowned as she saw her busted lip. While looking at her reflection, there was a tall, brooding man behind her. She gasped and got up only to see no one was there. Someone or something was watching her.

Ophelia gulped and held her hands together anxiously as she surveyed the area. She walked alongside the pond until she felt a presence behind her. She clenched her jaw and pulled out a knife before a voice spoke.

"Hello."

She turned around with the knife in hand and faced the man, pointing the knife at him.

"Who are you and why are you watching me?"

"Please put down the knife. I mean no harm." He said gently as he held his hands up in defense.

She looked into his eyes and could see they were as red as the blood moon. Her jaw dropped at the sight of him.

"Your eyes..."

He looked down as if he was ashamed. 

"...they're beautiful."

He raised his eyebrows and looked back up at her with soft eyes and a cordial smile. She lowered the knife and put it away. 

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"I'm Ophelia. What's yours?"

"I'm Cassius."


	2. Chapter Two

Ophelia and Cassius greeted each other before an awkward silence passed between them. They both thought the other was incredibly beautiful and mystifying. Cassius could almost feel himself blushing.

"I- I'm sorry I startled you. I tend to do that to others." 

He chuckled softly and she shook her head.

"It's alright. My heart is still intact."

They both chuckled and Ophelia pressed her lips together. "I should get going. My father must be worried.

"Oh..." Cassius sighed softly. "Well, may I walk you home at least?"

Ophelia wanted to say no, but his beauty was overpowering. Not to mention how sweet he was deep down. She gave it some thought before caving in. 

"Of course."

Cassius held his hands behind his back as they made their way through the woods. His long blonde hair was blowing in the gentle breeze. She glanced over at him and blushed. Aside from her father, he was the most amiable man she had ever met.

"I have an odd question, but Cassius, have you seen a castle out here? I could've sworn I saw one last night."

Cassius became tense and cleared his throat. "No, I'm afraid I haven't. I'm sorry."

Ophelia looked down with a sigh. She was distraught the castle wasn't real. Cassius knew more than he was letting on. He also knew what had happened to her lip.

"What happened to your lip? It's bleeding a little." Cassius took out a handkerchief and looked at her, "May I?" 

She nodded and he held her face with a tender touch as he soaked up the blood with the handkerchief. She looked up at him and saw his eyes turn even more crimson than before at the sight of the blood on her lip. 

He held himself back and gave a smile. "There, all better."

"Thank you, Cassius." She said in almost a whisper. 

"Now, you were about to tell me how you got this unfortunate scar?"

They continued walking as she responded. 

"Um...I fell in the woods last night. I'm alright though. No worries." She chortled nervously.

Cassius knew she was lying, but didn't want to pressure her. He hated it when men were disrespectful to women. Men were scum in his eyes.

Throughout their journey to her home, they conversed and got to know each other better. When they arrived, they didn't want to part from each other. She looked up at him with yearning eyes and gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Cassius, for being a gentleman and walking me home." 

He bowed before her and smiled. "Anything for you."

She blushed and smiled cutely. "Goodbye." She whispered then rushed inside the cottage. 

"Goodbye..." He watched her as she left then disappeared into the woods.

Sebastian was with her father when she came inside. She tensed up and looked at him apprehensively. John smiled at his daughter and got up to hug her.

"I'm so glad you're home. Sebastian is joining us for dinner tonight. We missed you, dear."

Sebastian looked at her with a smile before he saw her necklace. His eyes went wide and he gulped. "I'm afraid I won't be able to stay. I must get home immediately. I apologize for the inconvenience."

He left hurriedly. 

"That was...odd. What was that about?"

"Men are odd creatures, sweetheart. Maybe he got nervous." He sighed tiredly, "Let's have supper."

Later that evening after supper, Ophelia tucked her father into bed. "Goodnight, papa. I love you." She smiled and kissed his head before going to bed herself. 

As they slept during the night, strangers slithered quietly into the cottage. Ophelia was sleeping peacefully until she felt a hand cover her mouth. Her eyes shot open to see men surrounding her. She gasped and tried to scream, but was muffled. The other man held down her arms and legs before Sebastian appeared.

"Ophelia, my darling, I'm afraid the wedding's off. There's no way in hell I'm marrying a witch." Sebastian huffed.

She looked at him in confusion and shook her head frantically. "I'm not a witch! Please!" 

Sebastian held out his hand and one of the men placed a dagger in his hand that had a red glow.

"This dagger glows blood red when a witch is nearby. It would seem that you are, in fact, a witch, darling. And we are witch hunters. For centuries, we have been killing your kind to rid the earth of monsters. I'm so sorry this had to happen this way. I really did like you. Such a shame." Sebastian explained before sighing sarcastically.

He held up the dagger above her heart and was about to use it when she screamed. As she let out a blood curdling howl, the men were thrown across the room. She was free of their grasp and so she ran to her father's room, only to find that his throat had been slit. 

"Papa...? No. No!" She shook her head as she wept and whimpered. "I will avenge your death. I swear it."

She kissed his cold head before throwing on a cloak and running out of there. The witch hunters, after being stunned, came to and ran into the woods after her. She tripped over a tree root and yelped as she fell to the ground. The witch hunters caught up to her and held the dagger over her. 

As they were about to plunge the dagger into her heart and end her life, something grabbed them and threw them into a tree. Something faster than the human eye could see. She gasped and then saw Cassius as he grabbed the dagger and started attacking them, killing them one by one. 

The dagger was knocked out of his hand and landed by Ophelia. She picked it up without hesitation and stood up. Cassius told Ophelia to look away before he started ripping out the hunters' throats with his teeth.

Ophelia gasped and turned around with her back towards them and closed her eyes in fear. Until a pair of hands grabbed her by the throat and began choking her. She opened her eyes wide and saw Sebastian. 

"Please..." She whimpered. 

"You stupid, little witch!" He growled at her as blood poured from his head.

Fueled by anger and vengeance, Ophelia managed to get the strength to plunge the knife into his chest. Sebastian stumbled backwards with a gasp before he fell over a cliff and into the sea below. Ophelia looked down at the crashing waves and sighed of relief.

She fell to her knees and she was overtaken by sorrow and grief. She buried her face in her hands and cried. She had lost everything.

Cassius came up to her once he cleaned up his face and he looked at her sadly before he noticed her necklace as well. He growled softly.

"You're a witch." He said with a hint of enmity in his tone.

"I- I don't know what I am." She said softly with a sniffle. "I just want my life back."

Engulfed by sudden rage, Cassius grabbed her by her throat and held her up. "You are a plague on this earth. You will be taken care of."

She whimpered and tried to break free of his grip, but he was too strong. His eyes glowed and she abruptly fell unconscious. He let go of her throat before gently picking her up and carrying her away from the cliff, to the castle she once saw but was denied the truth of its existence.

The castle was real and it belonged to him.


End file.
